globevotefandomcom-20200214-history
Globe✔ote Wiki
About GlobeVote (Now Globe✔ote) is a chart created by 5thCent, and is a part of 5thCent Entertainment with the main purpose being giving a spotlight to songs all around the world. There are currently 40 songs on chart per week, with a Top 30 and the remaining 10 being categorized as Stay Zone and Drop Zone with the number of songs varied, depending on how the songs charted. However, 5 songs at the bottom will drop out automatically, regardless of how long they have charted. Previously, songs that failed to chart in Top 30 (or 20, 25) may chart for another week if a particular song is new, allowing the song to chart for at most 2 weeks before being dropped out due to the failure of entering the chart. Current rules Limitations for a song to chart By current rule, a performer/artist may chart for maximum 2 songs simultaneously with a condition of only one song as the lead artist charted and another being a collaboration with others. There is also a limitation of the number of songs per country which when songs representing a country has reached maximum capacity, a song from the same country may not be able to chart. A song must not exceed 6 months after the official music video has been released at the time of entering a chart, which also means a song will never chart without an official music video. Number of songs permitted to chart per country Graduation rule In effect since Season 2, for a song that has reached 15 weeks on chart (Previously 10 weeks for United Kingdom and United States songs, but were since extended to 15 weeks as others), the particular song will be removed from the chart at its 16th week, allowing other songs from the same country to take part in GlobeVote. However, this rule can be overriden in three ways: *A song dropping out of chart. *A song that has dropped into the Stay Zone once (effective Season 9), or debuting outside Top 30 (or 20, 25). *A song that has won a week on GlobeVote (effective Season 6), a.k.a Extension Rule Extension rule As the name implies, a song can get some additional weeks in the chart provided that the song has won at least a week in GlobeVote. A song is awarded a week of staying in the chart per a weekly win. New season Not all songs will progress to the next season even if the songs has not reached maximum weeks on chart. Only one song will certainly enter the next season, being the current season's champion. Battle Series Effective Season 4, Battle Series is a platform where two songs battle for a spot in the chart. The songs are usually one song currently on chart against another song that has not entered the chart yet. List of Seasons There are a total of 9 seasons in Globe✔ote. List of winners by country Latest activity External links 1. Globe✔ote on YouTube 2. Globe✔ote on Facebook 3. 5thCent Entertainment on YouTube 4. 5thCent Entertainment on Facebook Category:Browse